


Love of my life

by Moonwanderer



Series: IronStrange Week 2018 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, IronStrange, IronStrange Week May 2018, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Here they are, sharing a dance in their wedding.





	Love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "IronStrange Week 2018" event.  
> Day6: "Getting Married"
> 
> I'm not so good at love confessions, but they are so beautiful together I couldn't resist.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

"You are beautiful." Stephen whispered, and pulled him closer to his body, till their chests were pressed together. "I promise to be with you till the end of my life. I promise to make you smile every single day of your life. I promise to protect you whatever harm may threaten, I promise to be your ally in every fight you encounter. I promise to be there when you need someone by your side. Oh, whatever you may ask, I will put them at your feet. May you feel strong and safe by my side, beloved, may I never be the cause of your tears. I love you, you mean the world to me, please, be gentle with me when I’m tired, and never let my sorrows touch your faith. You are so good to me, please, accept my love, I am yours, and I will always be, my world, my love, oh, wish I could make you feel how much I love you! I promise to be good, and I will do anything you want, just promise me darling, oh, the love of my life, promise me you stay!"

They glided over the dance floor, slow and in a close embrace, fingers entwined, the smooth metal of the matching rings warm on their skin, the stones sparkling with a warm, foreign light- memories from another dimension. Tony nuzzled his face into the other’s neck, closing his eyes, trusting his husband to lead him through the floor, as he trusted him to lead them through their life.

"I do." He whispered, tears hot and falling free. "For now and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
